Otra babosa Goon, virus, babosas puras
by TrueLovenik13
Summary: En BajoTerra hay una maldad más grande, Eli Shane ahora viene con un poder extraordinario, el virus, casi nadie lo puede detener, pero ¿Si se acercan mucho a la superficie? ¿Te animarías a encontrarte con alguien que no vez hace un buen tiempo? o ¿Combatir a la búsqueda de babosas poderosas? ¿Babosas elementales puras...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Depresiones.

* * *

><p>Todos dormían en el refugio Shane, ya que con la guerra que ocurrió hace unos meses o días, o semanas, los había cansado demasiado, Will Shane, el padre de Eli Shane, era el mismo en físico, pero interiormente estaba destruido, extrañaba a su hijo demasiado, a veces hasta lloraba en las noches, pero Trixie es la que sufría más, lo extrañaba también, lo amaba, pero ¿Qué ocurrió?, tuvo una pelea con Eli, él se enfureció, y todo cambió.<p>

PVD de Trixie

Sus ojos rojos, representaban la furia y rencor, su cabello negro oscuro, sus cicatrices, su piel pálida, todo cambió en él cuando era controlado por "Goon", tratamos de que tuviera fuerzas para que salga del control de la babosa, pero Burpy ayudo mucho junto a Doc, pero el día que su padre regresó a las cavernas profundas por culpa de Blakk, nunca creí, digo NUNCA creí que hubiera verdadera maldad en su corazón, un oscuro hoyo negro de furia, rencor y sádico se formó en su corazón, antes era un chico noble, cortés, y amable, y a veces sentimental, y ahora un chico sádico, de corazón oscuro, ladrón y hecho...una babosa malvada.

Fin PVD Trixie.

* * *

><p>PVD de Eli.<p>

¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!, se siente genial ser de los malos, tengo casi todo bajo mi control, Blakk trabaja para mi, Goon ni me importa donde este, los flagelo trabajan para mi, puedo matar a los que quiera, tengo poderes, puedo volar, puedo disparar rayos de electricidad, puedo lanzar fuego, no lo puedo creer.

Pero... la Banda esa, que ya no considero mi familia, me traicionó, me atacaron, Trixie, la que más amaba, pero nunca tuve fuerzas para decirle lo que sentía por ella, pero cuando vi de nuevo a mi padre me sentí tan acogido de nuevo y tan feliz, pero por culpa de Blakk y "Goon" fue absorbido por el portal, todos mis compañeros, ni pareciera que no les importase, Trixie me gritó...sentí en ese mismo instante rencor y odio...

Fin PVD de Eli.

Un grupo de flagelos tenían armas, y lanzadoras en sus manos con babosas malvadas, caminaban protegiendo el lugar.

Cerca a unos pequeños volcanes en el lugar, agua oscura, entre fuego, y babosas convertidas, se encontraba un templo, de fuego, en forma de la estrella Shane, pero oscura, arriba se encontraba el Sol, al lado dos llamaradas de fuego y lava encima de unas armas.

En el lugar había una especie de castillo, de color negro, con lava corriendo por las paredes.

Flagelos se encontraban en la puerta cuidando, en las escaleras se encontraban flagelos subiendo y bajando, arriba del castillo, se encontraba un trono, era Sulfur el rey de los flagelo, estaba sentado, pero una babosa estaba en su hombro, era azul marino, con detalles negros, y sus plumas tenían un colorante rojo agrio, estaba con los ojos cerrados como concentrándose...

**_En la mente de Sulfur._**

-Perfecto - Dijo el flagelo.

-Te lo dije...tendrás todo, TODO lo que quieras - Dijo una voz.

-Tienes razón, y ¿Podremos ir a la superficie? - Preguntó Sulfur.

-CLARO QUE SI, pero... - Se detuvo la voz. - Pero...¿Aceptas el trato? - Dijo.

-No sé...pero tendré algo de oro... y poder...entonces.. - Fue interrumpido.

-Entonces...todo el mundo estará a tus pies - Terminó la voz.

-Espera...como sé que no me traicionaras - Dijo dudoso el flagelo.

-Toma - Dijo entregándole una bolsa de oro, y era grande.

-Ok...acepto Eli..

-Genial.. - Dijo Eli caminando hacia él, transformado...y...bueno como la primera película como "Goon", cuando Eli intenta salir del control de la babosa...pero transformado ustedes entienden...jeje je... (._.), pero Eli es en forma de un ave en llamas de fuego azul, y negro.

-Y...¿Qué vamos a hacer? - Preguntó Sulfur confundido.

-Esto.. - Dijo Eli lanzando un rayo azul hacia el flagelo haciendo que tengo un horrendo dolor de cabeza, soltó la bolsa de oro, y se arrodillo tratando de soportar el dolor, cicatrices azules comenzaron a aparecer en sus ojos, brazos y piernas, abrió sus ojos y se volvieron azules-cielo.

**_Fuera de la mente de Sulfur._**

-ARGHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - Gritó Sulfur cayendo de su trono, y quejándose del dolor, los flagelo corrieron hacia él para ayudarlo, pero este se logró levantar, Eli saltó hacia su hombro derecho con una sonrisa malvada.

-A ÉL - Gritaron todos, pero Eli fue disparado hacia las babosas malvadas en contra, lanzó una llamarada de fuego negro venciendo a todas las babosas y flagelo, Eli regresó a su protoforma y cayó al suelo satisfecho.

-Andando - Dijo a través de Sulfur.

* * *

><p>-A DESAYUNAR! - Se escuchó gritar a alguien, todos se levantaron de golpe, hasta las babosas por el grito, Will Shane tenía el cabello alborotado por tantos duelos que tuvo y por dormir mucho, se fue a bañar, se cambió de ropa, y se peinó, y bajó las escaleras para desayunar.<p>

-Pronto acaba de hacer su comida mas famosa... escorpión en salsa de babosa - Dijo Pronto mostrando la "deliciosa" comida hecha por él, las babosas se asquearon en seguida, al igual que toda la casi Banda (xD).

-Creo que en serio...debi haberme despertado temprano para preparar el desayuno - Dijo Will asqueado.

-Iuh! - Dijo Kord tapándose la nariz.

-Mejor...no voy a desayunar por hoy - Dijo Junjie nervioso.

-Pe-pero...nah no importa; se lo pierden - Dijo Pronto devorando la "comida".

-Bien...¿Vamos a patrullar? - Preguntó Will. Todos asintieron.

* * *

><p>-Bien...aquí es el territorio del Clan Sombra - Dijo "Sulfur" seriamente.<p>

-ELI - Llamó alguien.

-QUE QUIERES AHORA - Gritó el Shane con fuerza y furia.

-La Banda...se aproxima - Dijo el villano.

-Pues detenlos...yo ya tengo algo que hacer - Dijo con furia, Blakk aisntió y con ametralladora en su muñeca comenzó a espiar a la Banda acercarse.

-Necesito esas babosas... - Susurró Eli.

* * *

><p>-Bien entonces apuesto...50 de oro - Dijo Kord retadoramente.<p>

-Prepárate troll de las cavernas - Retó el topoide.

-Chicos no pueden...hacer algo mejor - Dijo Trixie.

-DEBEMOS HACERLO - Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Agghhh - Dijo la Sting molestada.

-Prepárense - Avisó Will alistando su lanzadora.

-Que sucede - Dijo Junjie.

-FLAGELOS - Gritó Kord, todos comenzaron a disparar babosas sin parar para tratar de detenerlos.

* * *

><p><strong><em>En alguna parte de BajoTerra<em>**

"Goon" saltaba molesto, estaba extraviado, no sabía por donde andaba, trataba de salir de ese bosque, hasta que...

-Ayuda.. - Pidió una voz débil, la babosa malvada se detuvo y volteó.

-Por fin - Dijo y saltó hacia unos arbustos.

-Por favor - Pidió Billy que estaba con su grupo, mal heridos y con sangre en su ropa.

-Quien les hizo eso - Dijo "Goon".

-Puedes hablar - Dijo Billy sorprendido pero con voz débil.

-Si...tanta cosa... y ...¿Quién les hizo eso? - Repitió la babosa.

-Eli... - Pronunció débil.

-Argghh... - Dijo retirandose molesto.

-Espera...- Dijo Billy.

-Y...ahora que - Dijo "Goon" fastidiado.

-No nos...de...jes - Pronunció debil antes de caer inconsiente.

-Tienen razón, Creo que necesito una ayuda - Dijo la babosa malvadamente. Saltó hacia la pandilla Hoola caida, y comenzó a absorver la energía vital de cada uno, haciendo que sus caras se pongan pálidas, y su piel se arrugue, y apenas respiren.

"Goon" estaba concentrado, pero un brillo rojo y verde comenzó a rodearlo, poco a poco comenzó a crecer de tamaño, y a formar una figura, hasta que abrió los ojos.

Era un humano...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola... sé que aún esperan la actualización de "Viaje al pasado, secreto oculto" y más actualizaciones, asi que... PRONTO, me pondré al día..<strong>

**Pregunta: ¿Cuál creen que es mi primer nombre?**

**Dejen respuestas xD.**

**Los quiero mucho**

**Nicolle ";)" **


	2. Chapter 2

**No tiene nada que ver con mis otros Fics.**

Chapter 2: ¡¿QUÉ?!

* * *

><p>Él comenzó a observar su cuerpo, tenía el cabello negro puro, tenía cicatrices en sus ojos, brazos y manos, de color grises, sus ojos eran rojos, vestía una polera corta de color verde oscuro con detalles verdes, unos pantalones de color negro con detalles rojos, no tenía guantes, ni lanzadora, tenía armas filudas y peligrosas en su cintura, además tenía poderes como Eli, sonrió malvadamente mostrando cuatro colmillos en sus dientes delanteros.<p>

-Ahora ver a Eli - Dijo sonriendo y transformándose dejando a la pandilla Hoola al borde de la muerte.

* * *

><p>-Ahhhh! - Gritaban algunos, al ser atacados.<p>

-Burpy ya sabes que hacer - Dijo Will disparando a la infierno, esta derroto a algunos flagelo en un muro de fuego.

-Arghhh...mejor utilizo a una elemental - Dijo Kord alistando a la elemental de tierra.

-Espero que no te equivoques - Dijo Junjie preparando a Juju.

La babosa fue disparada y derrotó a 4 flagelos, Juju a 2, y poco a poco fueron derrotándolos.

-SI! - Festejaron todos, las babosas también estaban alegres.

-Genial, lo hicieron bien amiguitas - Dijo Will mirando a su arsenal.

-Debemos ir al territorio del clan sombra - Dijo Junjie - Necesitamos ayuda - Todos asintieron.

* * *

><p>-Perfecto - Dijo "Sulfur" mirando unos mapas de todo BajoTerra, las cavernas del Este, algunas cavernas cercanas, las cavernas del Sur, y también otros mapas.<p>

-Eli, unos miembros del clan sombra se acercan - Informó Blakk.

-Arghhh envía mas flagelo, necesito más tiempo Blakk - Dijo molesto.

-Bien - Dijo Blakk retirándose.

-Donde esta... por aquí lo habre puesto... AJA! - Dijo al haber encontrado un mapa, él lo abrió y no eran mapas para ir por BajoTerra y sus 99 cavernas, sino eran...

-La superficie - Dijo sonriente. - Por fin te encontré mapa - Terminó.

* * *

><p>Ahora toda la banda estaba en sus mecas directo al territorio del Clan Sombra, tenían a las cinco elementales.<p>

(AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!)

-**Shane -** Llamó una voz, era el Clan Sombra.

**-** Bien... creo que nos llamaban - Dijo Will colocandose el Sombra-Ductor.

- **Estas en lo cierto Will Shane, tenemos un mensaje que darles** - Dijo el líder.

- Ok y donde esta.

El líder miró a o los otros y asintieron.

-**Entreguenos a las babosas elementales.**

-A las babosas, bien. - Dicho esto todos entregaron a las elementales, el clan las puso en sus manos y las alzó pronunciando unas extrañas palabras.

Entonces del suelo comenzó a ascender una luz morada azulina formando un símbolo, las babosas comenzaron a flotar hasta llegar al centro del simbolo, poco a poco la luz fue desvaneciendose dejando solo el símbolo, y a las babosas en el aire.

-Wow... que es esto - Dijo Kord mirando el suelo..

-No sé... pero se me hace conocido - Dijo Will.

El símbolo tenía una forma de estrella, junto a dos alas en ella, y dos espadas cruzando la estrella, lo extraño era que todos habían visto ese símbolo pero no recuerdan donde.

-Mmmm... - Dijo Junjie pensativo.

-**¿No la recuerdas?** - Preguntó el líder.

-No... pero lo había visto antes.

-**Parece que te olvidaste por completo de ella.** - El clan le dio una pequeña pista.

- ¿Ella? - Dijo el Shane confundido.

- ¿Ella? - Dijeron Kord, Pronto y Trixie mas confundidos.

- ¿Quién es "Ella"? - Dijo Will resaltando la palabra.

- **William Shane** - Dijo el líder seriamente.

-No en serio no... la recuerdo - Dijo el Shane diciendo la verdad (-_-).

-**La mujer que le dió la vida, tu esposa Shane.** - Por fin le dijo el líder.

-Sofía, que hay con ella, si está en la superficie, cuidando al tío Gimo, y protegiendo la casa, y sola con Sayra, y sola ayudando a Gimo, y... ¿Ella que tiene que tiene que ver con esto? - Dijo Will.

- **Es la única conocedora de las babosas elementales puras.** - Con esto dicho dejó a Will con la boca abierta.

-Que si ella hace tiempo que no está en BajoTerra - Dijo el Shane.

-Ammm señor Will de que hablan - Dijo Pronto, pero fue callado por un "Shhh" de parte de Junjie.

-**Pero si estuvo un buen tiempo aqui con su familia, la cual, tenían el poder necesario para conseguirlas, pero cuando ella te conoció... su corazón se blando y se volvió bueno** - Dijo el líder revelando algunas imágenes de la familia de Sofía.

-Quien es ella, que se parece mucho a Eli - Dijo Kord mirando las fotografías.

-**Cuando esto sucedió, la familia de ella perdió poder, la razón por la cual te trataron de separar de Sofía, pero ella se resistió a esto, su corazón y su alma es leal ante todo** - Dijo el líder formando un corazón con sus manos, pero el corazón tenía detalles azules, y morados. (Ya veran la imagen).

- Que hermoso - Dijo Trixie viendo el corazón.

-** Pero, Eli es otro problema, cuando...** - Reveló la imagen de los dos, Eli y Sofía normales como son. - **Un corazón se convierte en maldad** - Una sombra negra salió del símbolo llegando hacia la fotografía de Eli transformandolo en lo que era ahora. - **El otro... tiene una conexión con este y esta en peligro...** - Dijo alzando un poco más la voz. - **UN PELIGRO DE MALDAD EN TODO BAJOTERRA.** - Otra sombra negra apareció y fue directo a la fotografía de Sofía, transformandola en malvada con piél pálida ojos rojos, colmillos y alas de dragón en su espalda junto a cicatrices en su cuerpo. - **LOS DOS CORAZONES SE ROMPERAN, Y TRANSFORMARAN EN UN SER...PEOR QUE LA MALDAD** - Después apareció en el suelo una especie de maqueta de todo, TODO BajoTerra, y la gente caminando normal. - **LAS DOS MALDADES...** **HARAN UN FINAL DE MASACRE** - Más sombras aparecieron transformando a las personas en mounstros horribles.

Las casas se derretían por la lava, todo era un desastre.

-**FAMILIAS Y AMIGOS DESAPARECERAN EN MOUNSTROS QUE VEMOS EN PESADILLAS.** - La familia de Trixie, Junjie, Pronto y Kord aparecieron transformandose en mounstros.

-NO - Gritaron todos asustados.

-**Y... LA SUPERFICIE TENDRÁ UN FINAL... PARA SIEMPRE** - Gritó el clan haciendo aparecer el mapa de la superficie junto a las personas habitantes de este lugar transformándose en mounstros.

-**Y...** - Todo desapareció, las babosas elementales cayeron al suelo.

-**Las elementales puras... seran convertidas en malvadas... y no habrás quien las detenga, ni una elemental, ni una elemental de energía** - Dijo el líder mirando a Doc.

-Pero Eli sabe que no debe ir a la superficie. - Dijo Will.

-**Will... Eli ya no es Eli, es un mounstro** - Le aclaró el líder.

-**Lo que más sabemos es que Eli creo una fórmula maligna... que causará muchas enfermedades** - Terminó de decir un miembro del clan.

-Wow - Dijo Junjie sorprendido.

Pronto se quedó detras de Kord asustado, el troll se "escondió" detrás de Trixie con el mismo gesto... y ella estaba traumada.

-Bien... pero... Sofía... no sabemos si - Dijo Will señalando acia arriba, ósea hacia el techo de rocas y el "Mundo Ardiente".

-Tranquilos, nosotros nos encargamos, ustedes detengan a Eli.

-Y... no deben dejar de que él pueda lograr atrapar a las elementales puras. - Dijo otro miembro del clan Sombra.

-Buscaremos información sobre estas babosas, suerte - Dicho esto desaparecieron todos.

-PERFECTO - Dijo Will.

-¿Que haremos? - Preguntó Kord temeroso.

- Debemos buscar a Eli y tratar de que no realize una formula. - Dijo Will.

- Y tratar de que no encuentre a las elementales ni a las puras - Dijo Junjie mirando a las babosas mencionadas.

- Hagamoslo - Dijo Kord decidido.

- Yo también lo haré - Trixie asintió.

- Igual - Dijo Junjie.

- Ammm Pronto se quedará aqui... jeje... cuidando el lugar - Dijo el topoide nervioso, pero todos le reprocharon con una mirada seria.

-Jeje... ahhh ok Pronto también se une - Dijo Pronto, todos sonrieron.

- Bien, vamos a salvar a todo BajoTerra y la superficie... - Dicho esto arrancaron con sus meca-bestias...

* * *

><p><strong>O.o WOW! No creí que eso saldría de mi cabeza.<strong>

**Bueno alguien por ahí ya acertó en mi nombre :3**

**Jejeje xD.**

**Misterio resueltooooooooooooooooooo...**

**Ok pero LLÁMENME NICOLLE...**

**Me gusta más mi segundo nombre, pero cuando me dicen por el real, me pongo nerviosa... ._.**

**BYE**

**Los quiero mucho**

**Nicolle ";)"**


End file.
